The present invention relates to a register for controlling the flow of air through an opening and a method for assembling the register.
It is desirable to provide a register for flush mounting to a wall, floor, or ceiling of an interior space at an opening into the interior space to direct the flow of air into and out of the interior space. It is also desirable to provide adjustability of such a register so that the user can control the flow of air through the opening. Such control may be provided by adjustable dampers which are movable relative to the register body. Movable dampers, however, tend to vibrate in response to air flow. Accordingly, movable dampers should be assembled into the register body so that they provide adjustability, but are not easily removable or prone to vibrate during operation. Additionally, it is desirable that such movable dampers, and the register assembly which receives them, be configured for quick and easy assembly.